1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helically-wrapped bundle of hollow fibers suitable for use as separation membranes, and the process for producing such a bundle.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,884 discloses bundling hollow fibers together with a sewing seam to prevent damage to the fibers.